


Un joueur fantôme qui n'est plus fantôme.

by YzanmyoLilicatAll



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/pseuds/YzanmyoLilicatAll
Summary: Kuroko a toujours été une ombre, un joueur fantôme, mais cette précieuse capacité semble faire des siennes et ne plus être aussi efficace qu'avant. OS - très très léger Yaoi à peine suggéré - KagamixKuroko





	Un joueur fantôme qui n'est plus fantôme.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à leur créateur : Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Les idées biscornues et la situation étrange dans laquelle ils se trouvent sont de moi par contre.
> 
> Bonne lecture  
> Yzan

Kuroko fit rebondir le ballon de basket sur le parquet luisant du gymnase de son lycée. Le bruit de son dribble un peu lent fut presque assourdissant, brisant le silence. A cette heure tardive, la grande pièce était entièrement vide, tous les joueurs de l’équipe ayant depuis longtemps désertés les lieux après leur entraînement quotidien.

Faisant quelques pas, Kuroko se dirigea vers le panier qu’il visa avant de lancer la balle sans grande conviction. Comme il s’y attendait, il rata son objectif, le ballon rebondissant sur l’arceau. Kuroko récupéra sa balle et répéta les mêmes gestes, laissant son corps agir en pilotage automatique, son esprit ailleurs.

Le jeune lycéen avait été le sixième membre de la génération miracle du club de basket du collège Teiko avant de rentrer au lycée Seirin. Peu doué pour les dribbles et les tirs, il avait comblé ses lacunes en se perfectionnant en passes et en réussissant à détourner l'attention sur d'autres personnes que lui durant les matchs. Grâce à cette aptitude, il parvenait à se faire oublier pour mieux resurgir aux moments cruciaux de la partie. 

Son incroyable capacité à se faire oublier et son manque de présence lui avait valu le surnom de joueur “fantôme”. Son rôle était simple : surprendre les joueurs adverses et leur subtiliser le ballon pour le donner ensuite à ses co-équipiers grâce à des passes précises, rapides et difficiles à intercepter. Il était l’ombre qui permettait au champion de briller en pleine lumière.

Le jeune homme impassible aux yeux bleus s'était métaphoriquement appelé lui-même une «ombre». Il avait toujours joué pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu’un de bien plus talentueux que lui, quelqu’un qui serait capable d’apporter la victoire à son équipe. Sa "lumière", il en avait toujours eu une : le joueur qu'il soutenait lors d'un match de basket-ball. 

Au cours de ses années à Teiko, sa «lumière» était Aomine, et maintenant à Seirin, sa lumière c’était Kagami. Kagami et Aomine étaient des joueurs d’exceptions, des as capable de prodiges avec un ballon, pourtant ils étaient radicalement différents. Kuroko soupira et tenta un autre panier qu’il rata tout autant que les précédents.

Jusqu’à présent, sa capacité à devenir un fantôme, sur un terrain de basket ou à l’extérieur fonctionnait parfaitement, lui permettant de faire des passes décisives ou d’arriver en retard en classe sans que personne ne le remarque. Mais voilà, depuis quelques temps, il avait un problème, et de taille. 

En dehors de sa capacité à se faire oublier, il n’avait aucun talent particulier. Il était donc crucial pour lui qu’il conserve cette habileté. Mais voilà, si ça continuait à marcher pendant les matchs ou les entraînements. Si en dehors du terrain de basket, il bernait n’importe qui… ça ne marchait pourtant plus avec Kagami… 

Au début, Kuroko avait cru à de simples coups de chances pour le grand brun athlétique ou bien à une erreur que lui-même aurait commise dès qu’il était à proximité de lui… Mais non, rien à faire, aussi parfaites que soient ses approches, Kagami percevait toujours sa présence depuis quelques semaines.

Systématiquement, leur AS le remarquait, mettant à mal sa réputation de joueur Fantôme. Allez savoir pourquoi pour Kagami et Kagami seulement, il n’arrivait plus à disparaître, à se fondre dans la masse. Pour la énième fois, le jeune sportif en première année de lycée tourna et retourna ce constat dans sa tête, l’examinant sous tous les angles sans trouver de réponse satisfaisante à cet étrange phénomène.

La porte du gymnase grinça sur ses gonds, tirant Kuroko de ses pensées. Celui qu’il s’était choisi comme lumière entra dans la pièce, ses baskets chuintant sur le parquet au rythme de ses grandes enjambées dynamiques.  
“- Tu t’entraînes encore ?” lança Kagami.

Fronçant les sourcils, Kuroko fit tournoyer le ballon entre ses mains avant de lancer un regard circonspect à l’intrus. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s’élança de toutes ses forces vers le brun, tentant une nouvelle fois d’utiliser sur lui sa technique de joueur fantôme pour l’esquiver et marquer de l’autre côté du terrain.

Au début un peu surpris, Kagami vit clair dans le jeu de son camarade et lui subtilisa la balle sans le moindre effort, le coupant net dans son élan. D’un geste ample, le lycée qui dépassait largement Kuroko, jeta le ballon dans les airs. Décrivant une courbe parfaite en cloche, le ballon passa sans efforts dans le panier loin derrière eux.

Serrant les poings de découragement, Kuroko dévisagea son co-équipier, sa lumière qui semblait dotée depuis peu du pouvoir de tout le temps percevoir sa présence, le privant lui de son refuge confortable de joueur fantôme. 

Sentant le regard perçant de son ami posé sur lui, Kagami baissa les yeux vers le visage pâle aux traits fins.  
“- Ben quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Pourquoi… pourquoi ça ne marche plus avec toi ! s’emporta Kuroko après un court silence.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda le brun visiblement perdu.  
\- Misdirection ! ça ne marche plus sur toi ! Et j’ai vérifié. Y a qu’avec toi que ça ne fonctionne plus… J’ai beau essayer, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne marche plus sur toi… Je ne comprends pas… Pourtant, avec n’importe qui d’autres, ça fonctionne toujours parfaitement…

La détresse qui perça dans la voix de Kuroko serra le coeur de Kagami. Le joueur de basket talentueux qui permettait à Seirin d’enchaîner les victoires et de caresser l’espoir de plus en plus concret de vaincre un à un tous les membres de la génération miracle et leurs équipes respectives fut tenté d’esquiver une nouvelle fois le sujet.

Depuis le début de la semaine, Kuroko était inquiet et à chaque échec de ses techniques fantômes sur lui, il lançait la discussion là-dessus, cherchant à comprendre. Kagami soupira et se gratta l’arrière du crâne.  
\- Laisse tomber, allez viens, on rentre. ça te dis pas de boire un milkshake au Moji Burger ? C’est moi qui paye. assena-t-il en se préparant à partir.

Le coeur du ténébreux sportif rata un battement quand une main ferme le retint par le poignet.  
\- Non ! Je veux savoir ! J’ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi ça ne marche plus… C’est vital pour moi ! Si jamais ça se produit aussi avec tous les autres alors je ne serais plus un joueur fantôme, une ombre ! Je n’aurais plus aucune utilité sur le terrain !

Levant les yeux au plafond, Kagami ne put se retenir de répondre :  
\- Tu t’inquiètes pour rien. Tout va bien, je te dis.  
\- Et j’espère bien que personne d’autre ne pourra réussir à faire ce que je fais, maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe.  
\- Dis-moi ! Dis-moi comment tu fais pour toujours me voir, percevoir ma présence même quand j’utilise ma technique. s’emporta Kuroko.

Mordillant ses lèvres, le plus grand des deux plongea son regard dans les magnifiques yeux bleus du plus petit. Fatale erreur, se dit Kagami, réalisant qu’il se perdait déjà dans les pupilles levées vers lui. Son coeur battit plus fort, plus vite. Comment avouer au joueur fantôme, à celui qui était devenu son ombre qu’il avait perdu toute capacité à disparaître parce que sa lumière éprouvait pour lui des sentiments bien plus forts que la simple camaraderie ?

Fin.


End file.
